


Best Friends Always Know.

by bigirlgiggles



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Tickling, Top - Freeform, Tyler/Josh - Freeform, im so lame iwrote these two losers in a bad headspace, josh dun - Freeform, tickle fight, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler Joseph/josh dun - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/pseuds/bigirlgiggles
Summary: Josh is moping. Tyler is grinning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 4am with two shots of espresso with a side of "oh my god why wont my brain shut off."  
> Comments/critiques/ are welcome.  
> Enjoy.

"Good God Tyler, stop."Josh whimpered out, biting his lip.He squirmed under the smaller man, cheeks growing red as he wriggled his arm, freeing one of his hands.

"Why are you so afraid of tickling?"Tyler laughed lightly, pinning Josh's somewhat free hand under his knee."I didn't even know you were that ticklish!"

"I'm not-"Josh insisted, grunting quietly. Where did Tyler get this sudden strength from, christ. "I'm just not in a good mood-"

"Another reason to tickle you!"Tyler grinned his radiant smile stretching from ear to ear."I can tickle out the grumpy."

“How do you know I need to be tickledWhat about a movie? Or-or we play video games!”Josh sputtered and tried to sit up.”Tyler!”

Tyler shrugged his thin shoulders,”Best friends always know!”

"Wait-I want a limit!"Josh admitted defeat, shutting his eyes as he let his head rest against the couch cushion under him."And boundaries."

"There aren't rules to a good tickle fight, Josh."Tyler scoffed at his best friend, tapping his fingers on his strong chest.

"This is a really one sided fight, don't you think?"Josh grumbled back, trying to hold his chest in and away from Tyler's fingers."Just...nothing on my stomach, okay?"

"Josh!That's the best-" Tyler started to argue but the pathetic look he was given made him pause.With slight hesitation, he eased his weight on Josh's hands, a lame attempt to even out the fight."I'll stay away from your stomach.Deal?"

"No dea-hehehey!"Josh started giggling as soon as Tyler's fingers pinched at his ribs through the open sleeves of his large muscle tank.He jerked to the left when Tyler's skinny fingers dug into the gaps between ribs on his right side, letting out an awkward mix between a laugh and a gasp when Tyler's fingers darted up into his armpit."Tyler!That's ehehehevil!"He kicked his feet uselessly behind his torturer.

"See?You look better already!" He beamed down at Josh, giggles escaping him as if he was the one being tickled.

Josh tugged on his hands, the impossibly large grin on his face growing as one slipped free.He went for Tyler's sides and dug his fingers in, making the singer laugh loudly."Two can plahahay-"He gasped as one of Tyler's hands found its way under his shirt and over his stomach."Ty!We agrehehehed!"Josh laughed loudly as Tyler's fingers skittered over his stomach.Both of his hands gave up on tickling his best friend, attempting to grab Tyler's wrists and push him away.

It felt like an eternity but ten minutes had passed and Josh’s giggles were dying down, Tyler’s fingers gently tapping over the smooth skin of Josh’s stomach instead of digging in.

“Do you feel better?”Tyler wore a small smile on his lips and Josh nodded slowly, a hand coming to rest on top of Tyler’s.”You look better.”

The pink haired man nodded, a shy gracing his lips.”T-thank you.”He mumbled sleepily, pink dusting his cheeks.


End file.
